historyfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nexus Crisis
This is the article about the war itself, if you were looking for the Story which takes place during it, see Story:The Xanj Project. The Nexus Crisis was the most recent Greco-Roman war, taking place from 2005 to 2009 as a low-intensity conflict, and as an all out war from 2009 to 2014. It occurred when Greece demanded occupied territories be returned to it, hoping to take advantage of the political instability of Rome in 2005. As a result of Rome refusing to give Greece several territories Greece threatened to destroy the Nexus, Rome went into low-intensity conflict with Greece until 2009, when the Helepolis was deployed, when Rome officially declared war on Greece. While a peace treaty has been signed ending the war and disallowing usage of historical or religious landmarks as leverage, several issues which led to the start of the war still exist. Nations Involved Rome The Roman Empire was the nation which Greece attempted to pressure territories from, and was the first Nation to declare war on Greece. Rome was also the first Nation to agree to end the war if the other nations agreed. While Rome could easily survive without the territories Greece demanded (North India, North Alaska, South Mediterranean coast), the recently elected Emperor, Augustus XV, did not want to be viewed as being weak, especially having only just been elected months ago. Darian Persia Darian Persia is a historic rival and enemy of Greece, and as such was the second nation to declare war on Greece. Darian Persia was also the last nation to accept the proposal to officially end the war if all other nations agreed. The Xanjin Technologist Imperium To be written. The New Greek Empire Greece was, for the most part, the initiator of the conflict. Greece (and it's allies), wanting the land which they had either once controlled, or considered vital to not allow enemy nations within, which was now controlled by Rome, requested that it be returned, and after multiple refusals, beheaded several offending Roman diplomats. Greece was the second nation to accept the Roman peace proposal, but like Rome, continued fighting until the last nation (Darian Persia) agreed. Nunavut Nunavut is one of Greece's main allies, and by far the largest. Nunavut is part of the Greco-Indian-Inuit Alliance, and has always fought alongside the Greeks in every conflict involving either of the nations. Nunavut and India simultaneously agreed to end the war if all other nations agreed directly before the XTI, followed by Darian Persia. India India was a trading partner of Rome before Rome invaded it, and as such, the Indian people have had a strong hatred of Rome ever since. Much like Darian Persia is an ally of Rome and has a historic rivalry with Greece, India is an ally of Greece and has a historic rivalry with Rome. India and Nunavut simultaniously agreed to end the war if all other nations agreed directly before the XTI, followed by Darian Persia. Sassanid Persia Sassanid Persia was completely Neutral, and had both Greeks and Romans in positions of power within the nation. Sassanid Persia also housed the Quadruple Alliance Peacekeeper Corps (which ironically has no Sassanid Persian members). Bantu Bantu, while not directly involved, supported Rome, leading to financial instability and civil war. Course of the War TBA Battle of Rome In 2012, New Greek Forces reached the capital of the Roman Empire, Rome, and the Battle of Rome ensued. Erasmus Lampros, Platinum Air Commodore of the entire Greek airforce, was killed in the battle, along with over 7,000 Roman troops and over 6,000 Greeks, including general Fotis Iason. Infiltration of the Nexus The Quadruple Alliance Peacekeeper Corps field agents Infiltrated the Nexus, guarded by Quadruple alliance security forces, during a Roman supply convoy's arrival, ans subsequent raiding by Greek forces. The Peacekeepers, despite being confronted by Worlochs, succesfully entered the Nexus and destroyed the Machina Morte Suprema. Category:Conflicts Category:New Greek Empire Category:Roman Empire